A Family For Rin
by littlefiction
Summary: Sesshoumaru decides to leave Rin with her own kind, ignoring her pleas to go with him, but is that really what's best for her? Can Rin have a family?


Disclaimer: InuYasha and related titles belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

If you have an idea your not using, or need an idea to combat writer's block, come visit us at Adopt-A-Plot center! Donating and adopting is simple, just visit my profile and have fun!

My sincerest apologizes for my pathetic attempt to mimic Kaede's speech.

Disclaimer 2: I first heard the name Yuki in Fruits Basket, which I do not own. I've also heard it in other places. The Yuki in this story is not the same Yuki, and is an extremely minor character.

A Family For Rin

"He's so strong, Master Jaken!" Rin said in awe, watching her lord battle with his brother.

"Of course he is, fool, he is the great Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Pushed InuYasha back, leaped over his followers and slaughtered a foolish centipede that mistook Rin for lunch, before lunging at InuYasha as if nothing had interrupted him. Kagome had other ideas.

"Sit boy!" She shrieked, sending InuYasha sprawling. Sesshoumaru was too proud to win the battle for no better reason that a human's meddling. "How can you be so selfish? This lifestyle is too dangerous for a little girl! And how is she supposed to be happy? She never gets to play with other kids her age, she'll never be able to meet a nice boy and start a family! And you just keep her with you and don't give a thought to what is best for her!"

Sesshoumaru glared. "It is no concern of yours who this Sesshoumaru chooses to travel with, and this Sesshoumaru does not care for your opinion. InuYasha, you are a coward to hide behind this human. Jaken. Rin. Come." Sesshoumaru walked out of the clearing, his followers, not surprisingly, followed.

Sesshoumaru could hear his brother and the human bickering. _Fools. Hmm…_ he glanced at Rin.

…

Sesshoumaru led the group to Kaede's village. "Stay here." He strolled into the forest a little ways. "Royokan."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! How may I be of service?"

"There is a human child traveling with me. I intend to leave her here in the village. You will watch over here, make sure she is well treated."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned to walk away, then stopped.

"Oh, and Royokan."

"Yes?"

"Remember. If you die protecting Rin, I can revive you. If she is injured, and you are alive, I will kill you."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

…

"Priestess."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," She said, edging towards her bow, "What business have ye here?"

"I intend to leave Rin with a human guardian. You will tell me of a suitable guardian."

"Yes, I believe there is a couple here in the village who desire a child, but cannot conceive. I'm sure they would be happy to take care of her."

"Bring me to them."

…

Rin was humming sweetly, perched on AhUn's saddle. Many children peeked from inside their huts, but none dared come out. Her lord, the village priestess, and a kind looking couple came out of a hut not far from there, talking. Lord Sesshoumaru turned in Rin's direction.

"Rin. Come."

"Yes!" Rin hopped off the saddle and ran to her lord.

"You will stay with this human couple."

"Please don't-"

"Enough. It is best for you to stay here."

"Please," she begged, thinking he was angry, "Please don't leave Rin. I'll behave, I promise! I'll do everything I'm told!"

"I am telling you to stay with this couple. They are your guardians, you follow them now."

Rin cried silently and bowed, staring at her master's feet as they walked away.

…

Rin woke up in a room she had never seen before.

"Master Jaken?" She called, wandering outside. Looking around her, she realizes where she is. "A human village. Lord Sesshoumaru would never stay the night here. They left me behind." She whimpered, crying.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Rin looked up. It was that woman; she and her husband had adopted Rin.

"Rin wants to go home." Rin whimpered.

"Enough of that, you are home. And call me mother." Rin forced herself to stop crying and wiped her eyes.

"Yes mother." The woman walked away. "Lord Sesshoumaru said Rin must follow her now, so I must do as I'm told, like I promised."

…

'Mother' put food on the table for Rin, but Rin did not eat or even look at it. Eating in a human village, knowing she was doomed to spend the rest of her life with these humans, she had no will to eat.

"Rin?" Rin looked up. "Rin dear, aren't you hungry?" Rin shook her head no, before staring at her lap. "Rin, you're very quiet, is something wrong?" Rin shakes her head. "Strange child" her 'mother' muttered.

…

Rin lie awake on her mat, eyes closed. Her 'parents', thinking her asleep, started talking.

"She's such a sullen little thing, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I'm sure she'll get over it," 'Father' said, "It's just new surroundings, she's probably a bit overwhelmed."

"I don't know, dear, she doesn't eat, and only speaks when she can't avoid it."

"Give her time, dear, she spent her time traveling with a demon. She probably isn't used to human interaction."

"That's what worries me! All that time with an evil-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not evil!" Rin declared, sitting up, "He protected Rin, and always made sure Rin had everything I needed, and never waited to say mean things about people until they were away and always rescued Rin and Master Jaken, and-"

"Ok, ok dear, I didn't know, I won't say mean things about it any-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not an it!" Rin whimpered, forcing herself not to cry.

"Ok, I won't say mean things about 'him'. Now go to sleep."

Rin wanted to say more, but remembered her promise to do what she was told. Her new 'parents' said to go to sleep, so she did her best to do just that.

…

The next morning, a young boy came because his mother sent him to meet the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Yuki, what's your name?"

Rin didn't answer.

"Rin, don't be rude. Say hello and tell him your name." Her 'mother' scolded.

"Hello. Rin's name is Rin."

"Don't talk like that," she scolded some more, "people will think you're arrogant if you talk like that."

"Come on," Yuki said reluctantly, "Lets go play with the other kids, I'll introduce you."

"No thank you."

"Rin!"

"Ok." She got up quietly and followed him out. After introductions were made amid loud whispering, the group decided to play tag.

"Tag, you're it!" Rin did not run. "You're supposed to tag someone." No response. "You're weird!" The girl said, a few inches from Rin's face. Rin tapped the girl's cheek half-heartedly. "You hit me!" The girl shouted, slapping Rin hard on the face. Rin fell and didn't bother to get up. The children laughed, and one little boy called her a freak, before the children went back to playing their game and left Rin to her thoughts.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would not make Rin run around in circles for no reason, or hit me for tagging when I'm told to tag."

…

Lord Sesshoumaru waited calmly near the village, staring in the general direction of her hut. When Royokan approached, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Has Rin been attacked?"

"Well, no milord."

"Then why did you send for me?"

"Milord, the child isn't well. She grows thin, and every time I see her she is staring but doesn't seem to see, and I have heard villagers whispering about her, they say she rarely speaks, and does not play with the other children, and is very sullen."

"Hm," Sesshoumaru thought, "These people are clearly incompetent. I will find her new guardians." He began walking towards the village.

"Milord?"

"Resume your post."

"Yes milord."

…

Rin sat under a tree, avoiding the other children; her 'mother' sent her outside because sunshine is good for children. A shadow fell over the young girl, and she looked up just enough to see wooden sandals and red fabric.

"Rin, come with me." Rin did not move. "I already spoke to your parents, child, ye may come." No move. "There are no children in my hut." Rin stood and followed her without a sound. When they entered the hut Kaede sat next to Rin.

"Tell me what ails ye, child."

"Rin is ok."

"Do not lie to me, Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru would not approve of lying."

Rin choked back a sob. "No, Lord Sesshoumaru would not approve. Rin is sorry. I am not ok."

"Tell me what troubles ye."

"Rin doesn't like it here."

"Why not?"

"Nothing here makes sense. I never know what I'm supposed to do because no one here says what they mean. Especially Mother. She says Rin must talk, but when I do I get scolded. I can't say what I think but I have to talk anyway, and I am punished no matter what I do. The children are mean to Rin, if I don't want to play games they call me names and make faces, but if I play I get hit and-"

"They hit you? I-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never treat Rin this way! Lord Sesshoumaru only ever says what he means, and never punishes Rin for doing what Rin is told! And if Lord Sesshoumaru does not wish to hear my thoughts he tells me to be quiet, and I may speak later! And Lord Sesshoumaru always has a reason! He never makes me do silly things for no reason! And Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken take care of Rin! No one here cares about Rin. This is not a family! Family takes care of each other, and doesn't try to trick each other except for fun, never to be mean! And… and…" Rin broke down and cried loudly.

Lord Sesshoumaru entered the hut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran over and threw her arms around his legs, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin has missed you terribly!"

"Do you wish to stay here?"

"Oh no, Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin misses Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken!" She cried, then whispered, "Rin wants to go home."

"Rin." Rin's face falls at the sound of his voice, she was sure she had angered him this time, and now he would never come back!

"M-milord?"

"Lets go home."

The End

A fluffy ending to a sad week for little Rin :)


End file.
